bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlazeCannon15
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Archive 1 The Link Here is the link to the Wiki : http://bakugancanonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Canon-Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :You coming Blazecannon?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Here's a link to the Wiki. Congrats on your 4,000+ edits, btw. http://bakugancf.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 20:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply Cussing = 3 months Vandalism (1st) = 3 days Vandalism (2nd) = 1 week etc. Just plain harassment of other users = 3 weeks. ) Answer Cause I didn't want to put it. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 22:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 00:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) And Zenet. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 00:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I ''can read you know. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 00:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Do you hate me?! Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You have never answered any message I ever wrote. Do you like Final Fantasy? Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrZQIayUnbA Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 01:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You take a while to reply. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 01:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Look at these videos. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 01:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) K. I'll start it on Monday, since tomorrow's the new episode, and today my Shockwave Flash acts low. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 02:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) OK. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 02:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yup Yup. And how can I change my picture in the infobox like you did?? Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep!. 03:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) This picture. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 21:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) How do you make that thing that looks like new messages but you write what you want?? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 22:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply There's two things you need to do to be a crat. One, try to fix your grammar, and two, wait until a spot opens up. I'm sorry, but we're full of crats right now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :We just can't have any more crats without coming unbalanced.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]]''only 25 cents!'' 22:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Can't you just tell me how?? Anyway I want it to say the normal new messages (last change) or whatever but I want it to link to this page. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 22:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but can you do it for me I think I'm going insane trying to figure it out! Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You have new messages (last change). What you see when someone posts on your talk page. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) But it links to the link above. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't link to anything!! And that's not the right text?? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh. S'ok. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could I've been wanting the Gear Attributes. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 22:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC)